


The proposal

by Sof_27



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Morning Cuddles, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sof_27/pseuds/Sof_27
Summary: It's that moment when Ava Sharpe knows what she should do. She knows there is only one way she want's to spend the rest of her life and that's by Sara's side.After many endeavors and a weird day she will pop the question to the woman she loves.orThe proposal





	1. Waking up

Ava wasn’t sure about too many things. She wasn’t sure how much of her past was hers or how many of her choices was hers and not predetermined. Damn … she wasn’t even sure if that picture of the three sweet looking kittens hanging in the hall of her apartment was even her choice of décor.

  
There was one thing that Ava was 100% sure about though and that was that she was head over heels in love with one captain of the waverider Sara Lance.  
When she first found out she was a clone she felt like everything was a lie she questioned every little choice she ever made every piece of memory she had but with a kiss Sara took all of those thoughts away. She had that power over her, Sara. She could kiss every worry away. It didn’t take much. When Sara and Ava locked eyes the world was making sense again for Ava, like Sara was the personification of gravity.

  
Ava was certain of one thing that waking up next to Sara Lance, her head on her chest, one arm firmly and possessively thrown around her stomach, feet tangled and blond locks on her face was where she was meant to be. She could never be able to get enough of that. The calm peaceful expression on the fierce captains face or the sweet little noises she would make while sleeping the days where she was too tired from the days mission.  
Keeping Sara in her arms making sure that she was safe in her sleep, protecting her whole word was the only thing that Ava was sure about.

As the time passed and her relationship with Sara became well established she made a family of the legends. They too were some of the only people Ava was sure about been who she knew them to be. Except of course Gary. Her personal assistant agent Gary Green who had a heart of pure gold but he was completely hopeless when it came to his being an agent. He was a usefull assistant thought and always willing to follow Ava to the end of the earth.  
He was a huge shipper of her relationship with the Captain of the Waverider and also even if Ava didn’t want to admit it he was her best friend.

Ava opened her eyes with the familiar yet always surprisingly happy weight of Saras’ head on her chest. Every day when Ava opened her eyes she was surprised to see Sara by her side, as if she was afraid that all this was going to be a dream even though they have been in a happy relationship for the last 2 years. A warm feeling rouse in her heart and she couldn’t help the tear of happiness falling from the corner of her eye result of all the love she had for the beautiful woman blissfully still asleep in her arms.

  
Ava put her nose in Saras neck and breathed in the other woman’s scent. That scent that Ava was crazy for and the only reason Ava let Sara wear her time bureau white button down so it could get the essence of Sara and have it around her while she was away from her.  
Sara made a small movement , a sign that she was coming back to consciousness.  
“You’re cute” Sara said in a very scratchy voice , sleep still evident in her words.

  
Ava smiled in Saras neck. “Well good morning to you too jerk “  
Sara with still heavy lead eyes pulled her head a bit away from Ava so she could look at her and gave her a pout. “I just called you cute and you go with jerk? That’s rude Sharp.”

  
Ava leaned forward closing the distance between them and put her lips on Saras. Almost like that was like all that she needed Sara put her arms around Avas neck and got on top of her deepening the kiss , passing her tongue on Avas bottom lip leading to Ava opening her mouth for Sara to explore. They pull back and Sara flashed Ava with her signature grin which soon turned into a soft smiled reserved only for Ava while holding their gaze on one another.

  
Something was shifting inside Saras stomach. She knew Ava was special from the very beginning. She could never have enough of her. She was always so strong, so beautiful , so smart , so kind , so thoughtful and god knows how great she was in the bedroom. She knew just how to kiss her or how to caress her and she knew damn well how to play her body like a violin. It’s that kind of passion that Ava has and it’s visible only for Sara to see that drives Sara mad. She could never think of being away from Ava ever again.

  
“I can hear you thinking” Ava said with the softest smile in her face.  
“I love you” Sara replied. It has always been easy for Sara to say those three words to Ava. She’s only said those words to a handful of people but it was so natural to say them to Ava. As if these words were crafted only to slip from her tongue for Avas ears to hear.  
Sara placed a soft kiss on Avas lips and cupped her cheeks with both her hands. She pulled away and looked her in the eyes. “ I love you” Sara said again feeling like her heart was about to explode from all the feelings she was feeling for the woman in front of her.

  
Ava looked at Sara with pure adoration in her eyes leaned closer and kissed her as if her life depended on it. Her heart too was about to explode. She adored the Captain and was more than sure she wanted to spend every second for the rest of her life next to her.

  
Ava was madly in love with the infuriating Captain. There was no doubt that Sara was her life but she still couldn’t say those three little words back. Sara didn’t mind. She understood. The feelings were tangible when Ava was looking at her with that softness and hunger at the same time. She could feel Avas love by the way she was worried in every mission , by the fearlessness in which Ava was protecting her out in the field and with the way she was holding her close every night even after a fight between them Ava had sworn that no matter how mad Sara was driving her she would always hold her at night. It was also the way Ava was chasing all those nightmares away by placing her hand on her chest over her heart and kiss her forehead. She was always there.

  
The reason she couldn’t say them was that she was still struggling with her inner thoughts about what being a clone really meant. There was always this battle inside her and she was afraid to say it back to Sara because she sometimes no matter all the reassurance she was getting from Sara, there were times she was feeling less than human.

  
Those moments were coming less and less by the time. Today though something shifted inside her. There was a lump In her through and as she was kissing the shorter blond she realized that Sara was her oxygen. It was now or never.

  
She caught the Captain by surprise as with one move of her hips she turned them so that now Ava was on top. She broke the kiss and looked at the forever smirking Captain with hunger. “So Captain Lance you disagree that the term jerk describes you?”

  
“Well DIRECTOR Sharp….. we all have our moments but is THIS…” Sara palmed Avas ass and pulled her in “how you describe the person in front of you? “  
Ava left out a little moan and she started planting kisses on Saras neck while saying “You definitely are a little jerk at times “ kiss “ but” kiss “most” kiss” of “ kiss “the” kiss “time” kiss “you” kiss “ are” kiss “adorable” kiss.  
Sara pushed her back with a fake expression of shock in her face as if adorable was an insult“ EXCUSE ME ? I’m Captain of the Waverider , Leader of the Legends Sara Lance “  
“Yeah , yeah and you are a pool of goo deep inside Sara Lance. I’ve seen you cry watching wall-e” Said Ava with that look of pure adoration still in her eyes.  
“That was one time Ava…. And I told you, there was something in my eye” protested Sara pulling Ava back for a kiss before she could keep going with the list of movies she caught Sara crying over.

  
Ava didn’t mind a bit with that move. Her hands started roaming on Saras sides touching the lines of her abs, going to her ribs and moving to her breasts. Rubbing her thumb over her nipples making Sara leaving those sweet little sounds of pleasure inside her mouth.

  
Saras one hand was on Avas hair and the other was caressing the strong muscles on Avas back. Ava started her journey down Saras body kissing, licking and sucking a trail through Saras neck, biting softly at her pulse point gaining a moan from Saras lips. Leaving a mark close her collarbone and moving lower and lower. Taking a stop at the valley of her breasts to suck on her nipple earning more moans from Sara who was pulling her hair slightly. Going lower and lower again kissing her abs licking her bellybutton passing her nose just above were Sara wanted her only to tease her by planting kisses to her thigh and biting and living marks on her body moving back up.

  
“Ava…” Sara said , her voice full of want, pleading for Ava to touch her.  
“Yes Sara ?” Said Ava in a faux tone of carelessness.  
“Come on baby , stop teasing me. “ Sara said guiding Ava with the hold she had on her hair towards her center.

  
Ava complied. She placed a soft kiss on her folds earning another moan from Sara and then passed her tongue through her hood. She started wide circle movements with her tongue around Saras clit which was exactly how Sara wanted it and Ava knew it . After a couple of minutes she put a finger inside her moving it in and out as she made the circles with her tongue faster and closer to Saras clit . Her other hand roamed up Saras body to find her nipple and softly squeezing it driving Sara mad with want as a new wave of wetness was pooling now between her legs on Avas finger and for Ava to taste.

  
As Saras moans came a bit louder Ava added another finger starting moving faster and curling them in order to hit that sweet spot inside Sara.  
She worked her for some time like that her tongue not leaving her clit to rest and when she felt Sara was close she added a third finger inside her. Sara screamed an honest to god scream of pleasure. “ AVA yes baby . Just like that.”

  
Ava moaned into Saras clit and the vibrations sent Sara over the edge screaming Avas name and other not coherent words head thrown back, eyes shut closed and back arched into Avas calculated touch. Ava gave a few more thrusts to help Sara with the aftershocks and make the orgasm last longer.

  
She pulled her fingers out while feeling a tug on Saras grip in her hair. She moved her head up looking straight into Saras eyes still lazily opened from the orgasm she just had. She moved up so she could be face to face with Sara and without braking eye contact she put her fingers in her mouth and licked Saras juices from them. When she popped her fingers out she gave a grin to Sara. “Mmmm, delicious” said Ava , never braking eye contact.

  
Sara was in awe of the woman in front of her. Oh how many faces Ava Sharp had and how Sara was in love with all of them. Well almost all of them.  
Sara knew that Ava could be the stiff bureau director. She could be a fearless fighter and the only one who could match Sara in a fight. She could be a supportive friend and girlfriend. She could be the soft cuddler who kept her warm at night. She could be turned into that shy schoolgirl when someone would sneak up on them being intimate. But this Ava right in front of her the suggestive sex goddess was one of Saras favorite. This Ava took her breath away every time and made her want to go to bed with her for the rest of eternity.

  
Sara grabbed the back of Avas head and pulled her in to a heated kiss tasting herself on her lips and on her tongue and pouring all of her unspoken feelings into it. All those feelings words were yet to be invented to describe.

  
When they pulled back there were tears in Saras eyes. Avas face immediately turned into worry. “ Baby what’s wrong ?” Ava asked in the softest of voices.  
“It’s nothing, it’s stupid really” Sara said with a small smile.  
“Come on babe clearly there is something, You are not the ‘ cry after an orgasm ‘ type, so tell me what’s wrong?” Ava demanded to know.  
“It’s just that…. You make me soooo happy and ….” Sara started to say new tears falling down her face.  
Ava wiped all of them with the pads of her thumbs and gave Saras face kisses to her cheeks , forehead, nose ,her dimple in her chin and finally her lips .  
“…and I can’t imagine myself waking up without you next to me” Sara finaly said looking into Ava’s blue eyes which now they were as soft as a marshmallow.

Ava gave Sara one of her soft, loving smiles. “Well I think Captain Lance you don’t have to worry about that cause on behalf of the time bureau I am happy to tell you that there is no Intention of removing its director from your bed any time soon”  
Sara giggled and looked lovingly at Ava with her usual smirk although a lot softer . “That sounds rather official then. Are all the members of the bureau informed about this directive Director Sharpe?” Sara asked playfully.  
“Well I think most of them have suspected that I prefer to sleep with a certain Captain of the Waverider” Ava replied with a light playful tone as she rested her head on Saras still fast rising chest.  
“Is that so?” Sara asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“Well babe, I hate to break it to you but we are not in stealth mode. You coming to my office and staying with me for hours at a time and usually leaving with messy hair and raffled clothes or me spending so much time on the Waverider gives us out don’t you think?”  
Sara giggled again and planted a kiss on Avas head.

Before they could say anything else Gideon interrupted the moment.  
“Pardon my interruption Captain but your assistance is required on the bridge also I would like to remind you Director Sharpe that you have a meeting at the bureau headquarters in an hour”  
“Thanks Gid” “Thank you Gideon” Both Sara and Ava said looking at the ceiling.  
Sara turned to look at Ava who was looking at her with that puppy eyes again. “Well … It pains me to say but I think you missed your turn to morning sex today. I will have to make it up to you later” Sara said with a suggestive smirk.  
“I will have to take you up with that cause watching you cumming does things to me” Ava said. "Oh I know …. You will be in for a treat tonight I promise” Sara replied planting a kiss on Avas nose as Ava pulled her in for one last passionate kiss before she got up.  
“I have to go get some papers from my apartment before I head to the bureau so I might as well take my shower there cause you and I both know what will happen if we shower together” Ava said looking at Sara. “You’re probably right. You couldn’t resist this.” Sara said pointing up and down her body.

“Gghhh You. What am I gonna do with you?” Ava said shaking her head but with a huge smile on her face and eyes full of happiness. Sara stood in front of her as she was trying to find her clothes that they were discarded on the floor from the night before. She placed her hands on Avas small of her back , smiled a soft smile and said “Keep me!” Ava leaned closer hugged her a little closer and kissed her forehead. “I think I will.” She whispered into Sara’s ear.

“Captain I am afraid you are needed on the bridge” Gideon interrupted them bursting their bubble. “Right” said Sara looking softly at the beautiful woman in front of her. “I will call you once my meeting is over” Ava said breaking the embrace and opening a portal to her apartment. She gave Sara one last peck on her lips and holding her clothes she walked over the portal still looking at Sara as the portal closed.  
Sara sighted thinking that Ava Sharpe was gonna be the death of her.


	2. The decision

 

Ava was in deep thought all day.

She was thinking while she took her shower. Not paying attention to Gary’s briefing her about the meeting. Wasn’t even paying much attention at the meeting as well.

Her mind was somewhere else. It took Gary 7 times of calling Ava’s name to get her attention once she got back to her office. When Ava acknowledged him she said “What is it Gary?”

“Director Sharpe is everything ok?” Gary said with his soft carrying tone cause after all he was her best friend and of course he noticed that something was off with her that day.

“What do you mean Gary?” Ava said trying to conceal her thoughts.

“Well you seem a bit off all day. You barely participated on the meeting and that is very unlike you. Do you feel sick? Is something wrong with you and Captain Lance maybe?” Gary added the last sentence with a hint of terror in his voice cause he was very fond of their romance.

“Well Gary I guess you’re right. I am a bit off today but I am not sick” Ava replied trying to sound professional but she knew that she could talk to Gary. After all he was her best friend, or at least the closest thing to it.

“Is it something with Captain Lance then? Please tell me that you didn’t break up. I am shipping you soooo hard. You are my OTP.” Gary said in a pleading voice having his fingers crossed as not to hear the bad news.

“No we are not breaking up.” Ava replied seeing the look of relieve form in Gary’s face.

“Then what is it that’s bothering you. Clearly something is bothering you” Gary said with a soft voice the voice that made Ava always feel that she could trust him with his thoughts, even though sometimes she had to flash his memories cause she was sure he wouldn’t be able to keep his mouth shut.

 

“Well …. I don’t know how to put it. Today I woke up next to Sara and my heart felt like there wasn’t any more happiness I could take you know?” Ava started talking tears forming at the pits of her eyes. Gary didn’t say anything letting her take her time to express herself.

“I thought to myself that that’s how I want to wake up everyday. There wasn’t another place I’d rather wake up except by Sara’s side. I don’t even care about when or where as long as I am next to her. I don’t want to lose that” she added tears falling down her face now.

Gary stud up from his chair across from Ava’s office and stood close to her placing his hand on hers squeezing it with support and giving her a tissue to wipe her tears away.

“She can drive me crazy , you know when she doesn’t follow orders or whenever she uses her smug face to piss me off. But I wouldn’t have her any other way. I want her. I want to be with her. I wouldn’t change a hair of her head. I can’t live without her”

“Ava…” Gary said looking at her through his glasses “ She knows. I see the way she looks at you, she absolutely adores you back”

  
“I know she does. It’s just sometimes when that whole feeling of me being less than a human comes over me I feel like I am not good enough for her” Ava said tears welding her eyes once more.

“Well I think that she made her choice Director Sharpe. She deserves you and she loves you and I bet my entire beebo collection that Captain Lance wouldn’t change a hair from your head as well. It is very clear to anyone that is in the room when the two of you look at each other that you are meant to be together. You are like two pieces of a puzzle. You are a perfect fit!” Gary said and Ava couldn’t help but smile to her friend. He might not be the brightest of agents but his heart was in the right place and always looking out for her and that made her so happy to be able to call him her friend.

“Gary….” Ava said with a blank expression suddenly in her face

“Yes Director Sharpe?” Gary said a bit perplexed from the sudden change of the directors expression and tone.

“I just made a decision. Could be the best or the worst one I’ve ever made. I need you to clear the rest of my day as well as yours. But let a message out to Gideon that we have a really really tight schedule today.” Ava ordered Gary who started to get worried about her mental health.

Ava was suddenly feeling sure about her decision. Everything was falling into place now. She knew that that was what she wanted to do.

“Director Sharpe are you sure about that?” Gary said with worry evident in his voice.

“Yes Garry. It’s been 2 years and we haven’t killed each other. If anything I am falling for her even more by the second. I know that I want to spent the rest of my life with her and this morning she asked me to keep her. That is what I am going to do. Clear up our schedules for today Gary cause you and I are going ring shopping”


	3. Caught red handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost getting caught , Ava will have to lie to Sara ... unsuccessfully

 

As Gary was cancelling their meetings and appointments Ava composed herself and called the Waverider from her computer as she promised Sara not wanting her to get worried or suspicious that something might be up.

“HI” an over excited Sara answered her call. “Hey you. How are you doing? Is everything ok there? Did you happen to break time again?” Ava said trying to tease the Captain.

Sara stuck her tongue out and replied “Not yet. And If we had I am sure a certain Time Bureau Director would already be here all pissed and yelling at us and calling us idiots.”

“That would be pretty accurate” Ava said with a giggle. “ You know what? My schedule is pretty cramped for the rest of the day. It’s really good to see your face but I will have to go soon. I might not be able to call you cause I will be on back to back meetings but I’ll see you tonight ok? If a really huge, time breaking emergency happens message me but today is a really cramped day so please only real emergencies ok?” Ava continued.

“Well Mick making Nate swallow that coin from 1753  for a bet was an emergency” Sara through back at her “ Or that time Zari made Gideon speak to us in Dothraky cause she got too much hooked up on Game of thrones”. “ Yeah yeah Sara I get the point you are going to text me when you’re bored cause those were hardly emergencies”. Ava replied shaking her head but with a smile in her face.

“Well then does missing you every second you’re not next to me count as an emergency?” Sara said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Ava also starting to blush but those words only made her even more sure about her decision. “Well you and me both have this emergency all the time babe. We must control it until we clock out and we can be together again. After all… you have a promise to keep.” Ava said with a low voice, the one that makes Sara weak at the knees and makes her want to kiss Ava hard. “You know I always keep my promises Director Sharpe. “ Sara added giving her girlfriend a wink. “I am counting on it Miss Lance” Ava said not able to keep her big smile and the love evident in her eyes while looking at Sara in her screen.

“Got to go babe! See you tonight” Ava said as Gary entered her office.

“See ya tonight gorgeous “said Sara blowing a kiss to Ava through the screen.

Ava ended the transmission and stood up. “Are you ready for our mission Agent Green?” she asked Gary with a wide smile on her face. Having seen and heard Sara made her even more certain that proposing to her was the way to go and she couldn’t wait a second longer to ask Sara, HER Sara that question.

“I am more than ready Director Sharpe and if I may add that will be the best mission I’ve ever took part in” Gary replied with an honest to god smile on his face.

Ava opened a portal and Gary dared to ask “ Where will we be going Director Sharpe?”

“Right now we are in London dear Gary. I want to find the best one for her. She deserves the best and I will provide , and for this mission I want you to call me Ava if you don’t mind.” Ava replied.

“ I will Dir…” Avas look made Gary stop mid phrase as he resumed “ Lead the way Ava!”

As they were walking through the jewelry shops in the streets of London Ava was looking through the screens and through all the fancy rings that the salesmen where showing them but she could see Sara in none of them.

Ava was starting to feel a bit impatient and frustrated but Gary was so happy with this whole mission proposal that he kept her going “ Let’s try that one !” he said “ Maybe we’ll find it in there”. With his words of encouragement Ava walked in the next shop and then the other. But no ring had Sara written on it. She knew that when she saw the one she would know.

After the 14th shop with no luck she took Gary to the back of an alley and opened a portal. As they went through she answered Gary’s unspoken question with one word “Paris“.

Even more excited now Gary was walking happily going on about how romantic that would be that they would find the perfect ring in Paris.

 

Still Ava and Gary spent hours walking through the streets and into shops and looking after ring, after ring, after ring. Ava got frustrated mostly with herself while Gary got mostly hungry. He managed to convince Ava to take a launch break for 15 minutes and go on from there. As they were eating their croissants Ava had to admit that it was better to continue the search with a full stomach when suddenly something caught her eye.

A certain woman , small frame , blond hair , blue eyes and behind her of course the rest of the legends . “Oh My God. Gary. She is here” Ava went full on panic mode.

Gary too went into shock when he realized that Sara Lance was walking towards them with the rest of the Legends. “What are we going to do ? They caught us , they really did. But how ? Oh My God they know. “ Gary was going on so Ava had only one option if she wanted to keep this a secret. She took the flasher out of her pocket and flashed Gary’s memory.

Feeling a little guilty she got him and hoped she could escape this. But escaping from Sara Lance League of Assassins was not an easy task at all.

“AVA” She heard her calling as she ran to catch up with her. “What are you doing here ? I thought you had back to back meetings or something. Hello Gary , good to see you.” Sara said . “Where are we ?” Asked a confused Gary. Saras eyebrow rose in question.

 

Ava hated lying and especially to Sara but this was for her. She wanted to give her the best proposal. “ Gary…. Had a small accident with his time qurier and ended up in Paris. So I had to come pick him up so we can finish those meetings.” Ava said feeling the heat of her lies burning her skin as she was trying to make as little eye contact with Sara as possible. Sara of course picked up on that. “Ava what’s going on here ?”

 

“Well….” Ava said. “ We can not talk to you we are from the future and you know ….history mess thing”. Ava knew this excuse sounded so miserable the moment she let the words fall out of her mouth but it was her last excuse. Sara folded her hands on her chest. “What are you going on about? You still have the hickey I gave you this morning”.

“Oh my God you’re lying !“ She said with a shocked expression on her face. “I thought we had this thing that we were not lying to each other.” Ava felt like the whole world was looking at her yelling she is a lier. She chose to go with honesty or at least as honest as she could be.

  
“ Alright you caught me. There is something wrong with Gary but that’s not why we are here. I really want to tell you and I will but right now I can not disclose any more information as that will jeopardize the whole mission that Gary and I are in” Ava stated. She felt proud of herself cause she was on a mission with Gary even though he was now clearly confused as to why they were there after having his memory flashed.   
  
“Understood” said Sara not at all satisfied with Avas behavior or explanations which made her want to investigate further but her team called her from her comm as they had found their anachronism. “I will make you tell me all about your suspicious looking mission with Mr Failure over there when you get back home.” Sara stated as she made an ‘I am watching you’ gesture with her hand before setting of to join the rest of the team.

Ava let out a breath “That was close “ said looking at Gary.

“I’m sorry what ?” Said Gary still pretty confused with a stupid look on his face that made Ava wondered what was the limit for flashing ones memories fearing she might have damaged Garys sensitive brain.


	4. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara feels insecure but Zari has her back.

 

“Gideon can you please set a tracker to Ava’s location and inform me of her whereabouts?” Sara asked the AI looking at the ceiling as soon as she entered the Waverider.

“I am sorry captain Lance but I am afraid I can not do that since she is the Director of the Time Bureau her location is untraceable” came the answer from the AI.

“Can you track the location of Agent Gary Green then Gid?” Sara asked as that was her last hope.

“Certainly Captain.” Gideon replied. Sara let out a breath but she was still pretty pissed with Ava. She couldn’t believe that she would lie to her. What the hell could make Ava lie to her?

“Agent Green is currently located in Milan Italy , Captain Lance” Gideon said a moment later.

“Milan? What the hell are they doing in Milan after they were in Paris a few minutes ago?” Sara got confused.

“I am afraid I do not know this information Captain. I can only tell you that they were in London before they went to Paris” the AI spoke again.

“London? Paris? Milan? Are they taking a trip to Europe or something?” Nate spoke as he was stood behind his captain with Zari and Ray.

“They might be looking for an anachronism” said Ray with his eternal innocence. “There is nothing on the map and also they change location so suddenly “ Said Sara with a worrying frown on her face.

“Maybe she has a new girlfriend and she is showing her around. We all heard her stupid excuses from your comm Sara” said Zari her tone was teasing but yet it woke a green monster inside Sara. That couldn’t be it . How could it? Ava adored her and Sara knew that. This morning they had it all. Wake up kisses , morning cuddles and sex. No Ava would never do that to her.

Then again she still hasn’t told her she loved her back. Sure she showed her and Sara knew it was hard for Ava after the whole manufactured clone thing with feeling settings and inserted memories but she never said them after all they have been through the last two years.

Maybe, just maybe after all she wasn’t sure about Sara. Maybe she started to realize that Sara was death and she had so much darkness. But, no that was not Ava. Was it ?

“Excuse me Captain. It seems that Agent Greens location has changed again. He is currently located in Dubai.” Gideon said.

“Thank you Gideon.” Sara said and resumed her thoughts  walking towards her room. “Keep me updated if his location change again.”

Zari followed her “Sara wait. I was only kidding. Ava Is mad about you and even a rock could tell you that. After all if it was anything else than time bureau business why would she have Gary with her?” Zari stated. “You heard Gideon. Her status as acting time bureau director makes her location untraceable. Why have Gary with her if it wasn’t for a mission of some short. Come on cap …. You know things like that …. Your girl and what you two have is one in a million and actually makes me want to puke when I am forced to witness you two being all lovie dovie. Who knew two such badass women could make such googlie eyes for each other, it’s actually pretty gross.” Sara raised her hand as to make Zari stop talking and she did for the life of her.

Sara opened the door of her room and walked inside as Zari stood at the doorframe her arms crossed on her stomach looking at her friend.

Sara poured herself a glass of scotch, sat at the chair of her small desk and nodded to Zari to come sit opposite her.

“It’s just …. I’ve been thinking … She is too good to be true sometimes you know? She is so perfect I can’t believe I got so lucky to have her and get to wake up next to her or sleep in her arms. There was a time I didn’t think I was able to have that and then she came.” Sara said and she started chocking up. She was not the type of woman who would have that kind of conversation. She was used to keep her feelings to herself. Usually lock them away and ignore them but with Ava it was different. The feelings were too overwhelming and she just had to share them right now. She needed to share her thoughts and Zari was her friend and she seemed willing to hear her out.

“It’s just …. There is this little thing that has been bugging me for quite some time now. “ Said Sara with a sigh. “ You know…. She hasn’t told me she loves me yet.”

Zari looked a bit confused and Sara hurried “It’s this whole clone thing. I first told her I loved her before we defeated mallus when she had just found out that she was a clone and she couldn’t say it back being confused about what is real and what feelings even mean for a clone. But it’s been so long you know. I thought she would be over that by now. I mean I tell her I love her in every chance that I have.” Sara had tears running down her cheeks now and Zari stood up and went to sit next to her. She took her hand in hers and gave her a friendly supportive squeeze. “I get it Sara. She might not be able to say it yet cause that whole being a clone thing can’t be easy on anyone , not even Director Ava Sharpe , and she could be still struggling with that. The thing is though …. She doesn’t have to say it for you to hear it. She screams it when she looks at you, every god damn time she looks at you it’s like there is no other human in the universe for her and the way she blushes when you touch her even if it is just a brush of your hands. For that woman you are the air that she breathes and that is obvious from a mile away. I was only kidding before. You need to take that stupid idea out of your head cause that woman we are talking about , Director Ava Sharpe, has eyes only for one woman and that is you Captain Lance.” Zari said smiling at Sara.

“I know you’re right. But there is always that fear inside of me. That fear that I might not be good enough for her. She really does deserve better. I am the personification of death for goodness sake. “ Zari slapped Saras hand and her face  got angry. “What was that for ?” Sara said surprised with Zari’s action.

“What the hell are you going on about? You are the one and only SARA LANCE , Captain of the Waverider. Leader of the Legends , time traveler and the best fighter ever. Don’t you dare say things like that about my captain in my presence again. “ Said Zari and that got a smile from Sara.

“Ok ok I get it. But what I mean is that …. I might not be afraid of many things but my greatest fear is that I might not be good enough for her or that one day I will wake up and she will be gone.” Sara said finally.

“Well Captain. Knowing you two, you’ll probably wake up when you will be 100 years old  , all tangled up and will still go for it as you did this morning. Cause no matter how much we don’t talk about it, we can all hear you when you two are ….. It’s getting old you guys … You do know we live in a timeship right?” Zari said laughing and so did Sara.

“Noted” she said as she downed her scotch and hugged Zari cause she putted her mind at ease. It was good to talk to a friend about all that staff that was making her chest feel heavy.

Now the only problem was ….. What the hell was Ava doing that made her lie to her.


	5. Mission on hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission "ring" has to be on hold because of an anachronism

They’ve been to London, Paris, Milan, New York, Dubai, Sidney, L.A. She’s been to the most expensive stores and she looked over hundreds of rings but no one was “the one”. There was no ring in those stores worthy to be the ring with which Ava would represent her love for the fierce captain Sara Lance. No the ring that would symbolize her emotions needed to be special. It needed to be “THE RING”.

Poor Gary once so excited with the mission now was exhausted and kept saying words like this one is lovely, or this looks cute in order to support Ava cause he was terrified of what she will do if he tell her that he just wanted to go home. 

Avas time qurier beeped the sound of message. The beep was meant to be for emergencies so she looked at it. When she read the message she grabbed Gary and dragged him out of the store and into a narrow alley so she could open a portal. Answering to Gary’s questioned look she said “ Level 12 extremely dangerous. Legends on it and need back up. We have to run.” Ava portaled into the bridge of the Waverider and she and Gary stepped into the empty ship. 

“Gideon status please” Ava said to the AI as she was moved to the fabricator room in order to get her clothes to follow the Legends.   
“A women rights activist stranded up In 1682 and now they are about to burn her as a witch after her preaches made the town women riot against the towns men.” Said the AI as it was crafting clothes for Ava and Gary. 

“Well good for the women but we will have to flash them all. Can you please send a message to the bureau on my authority to send every available erase unit ASAP?” Asked Ava as she was putting on her clothes. 

Gary was still a bit confused looking . After Ava flashed him so she wouldn’t be exposed to Sara , she told them everything again in order to have his help. He of course was 100% still onboard and excited about this “mission” but the flash was still causing him some confusion.  
Ava thought that she really needed to flash him again but she was afraid of making permanent damage to his brain and she didn’t want that. She really cared for him almost like a brother. 

“Hey Gary listen. I order you not to say a word about our “mission” to Sara. Is that clear?” Ava told him. Gary looked up from trying to put on his clothes. “Crystal clear Director Sharpe” was his reply and Ava prayed that he will not screw up.

They went on the field right at the pick of the fight. Ava was immediately aware of Saras position as if she was the north to her compass. She ran towards her to assist her as she was fighting with 4 guys at once and they had cornered her by the side of a blacksmiths shop. Sara gave her a huge smile when she saw her approach. The fight was brutal and she was really happy to see Ava’s face no matter what was going on with her.

Ava took a log and smashed the head of one of the guys fighting Sara open yelling “Stay away from my girlfriend you scum” without realizing the words coming out of her mouth. Sara chuckled as she knocked out another guy with an impressive flying kick and after a couple of punches and kicks Ava and Sara had all four of the towns men laying on the ground howling in pain.

Ava hugged Sara locking eyes with her and kissed her. The kiss was full of heat, passion and emotions but it was short as they needed to assist the rest of the team and of course Gary.

Sara was already on her way helping Zari with her fight when a hand took hold of Avas arm. She turned around ready to punch when she saw a man with pure terror in his face. “She was right you know. The newcomer I mean, about her preach. Women are as equal as men and they really work so hard. Also look at you, you and that girl really look so good together. If only we could love freely who we fell for.” The man told her. His eyes were honest and his voice soft. “I was in love once. He left when his father caught us holding hands in the woods. No one was supposed to be there. Don’t do that to her. If you love her never let her go and tell her everyday.” He said with tears in his eyes. “I will be here if you need anything. I am the towns blacksmith. I can not fight them you see but I will help you anyway that I can.” He turned to leave back to his shop when Ava took a step and with her heart beating a mile a minute said “Wait I think I do need your help”

Sara was fighting along side Zari and Nate as Ray had shrank and was blasting the enemies with his lasers and Gary … well Gary was hiding behind Mick Rory. Ava run towards them and helped them finish up just in time for the memory erasing agents arrival. 

Ava was giving them orders as Sara was taking the activist back to the Waverider with the rest of the legends. Ava excused herself from her Agents and headed towards Sara. “We will clean up here and I will be off. “ Said Ava looking in Saras eyes , not failing to notice there was something there troubling the captain. “We will deliver the activist back at her time and we will be off too. Will you come home then?” Sara replied

“I was thinking about having a date with the Captain of the Waverider to be honest” Ava said with a soft smile on her lips as she was leaning closer to Sara.  
Sara couldn’t help but smile.”I think the Captain will be glad to spend some time with you. She has a promise to keep after all and I think you Director Sharpe, have some explaining to do.” Sara said with a mischievous grin on her face. She had decided that no matter what it was going on it wouldn’t be that bad. “Where will you be taking me director?” She asked eyes still locked on Avas as she replied “Everywhere!” with a hungry look in her eyes and a devilish smile now. 

Sara chuckled with the answer but she continued “That sounds fun but what I meant was where will we go?” “ We wont go too far. It’s a surprise , you’ll see”. Ava said and with a peck on Sara’s lips she turned to go check on her agents. Sara raised her eyebrow as her eyes followed the other woman move away. “I can feel you staring Captain Lance” Ava said not looking at Sara.

Sara let out a small giggle and turned towards the Waverider to join her team in order to put the activist back in her timeline so she could finally take a shower and maybe also take a much needed nap. She really had a hard day. Who knew that emotions were even more exhausting than fighting cause she was feeling pretty tired after the whole conversation with Zari. 

“Alright team, we finish this up and you all get the night off. And by off I mean off the ship. Mama has some business to take care off” Sara said once she was reunited with her team. There was a graugh coming from Mick and Sara hit him on the head with her palm and said “Not that kind of business … or at least, not ONLY that kind of business”. They all laughed and took their places as they prepared for the time jump in order to get the activist back where she belonged.

Once they were done with all that and they officially called it a day the team went to their rooms to get ready to get off the ship for the night. Sara took a shower and then took a little nap as she was sure it would take Ava a while to finish with all the memory erases and the report of anachronism after that.

She got up 2 hours later and got ready. She didn’t know why but she had butterflies in her stomach. Ava hadn’t told her where they were going so she opted for something casual although she wore some very nice underwear for the night underneath her dark blue jeans and a grey soft sweater. She got her make up on and she sat at the corner of the bed and she waited. She was anticipating Avas arrival , her heart beating a mile a minute and the butterflies in her stomach feeling like they were having a dancing party in there. 

There was nothing else left to do than wait for Ava to come.


	6. Asking for blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava visits Sara's parents before the big moment

Ava was really nervous. She was pacing back and forth in her bedroom. She had just gotten out of the shower and she was trying to calm down. “alright Sharpe. First things first. Clothes.” 

She thought to herself and went to stand in front of her wardrobe. She opted for black trousers and a white button down shirt. She put on some soft make up and let her hair fall on her shoulders just like she knew Sara liked them.

She breathed in and out trying to calm her nerves while she was holding the little wooden box tightly in her hand before putting it in her pocket. She put on her black leather jacket, the one Sara had made Gideon make for her so they could look cool and badass together when they went for drinks, and she opened a portal.

As she stood outside Saras parents house she was feeling like she was about to be sick but she had met them before and for all she knew they pretty much approved of her. She took a deep breath trying to compose herself and she rang the doorbell. 

Quentin Lance was the one to answer the door. 

He gave Ava a big warm smile when he saw who it was and leaned in to hug her. “Hello there Ava girl.” A thought passed through his mind. “Is Sara ok?” asked with worry evident in his tone as Ava visiting them without Sara was something that never happened before.  
“Oh, yes Sara is Ok. She is back on the ship actually waiting for me. I just thought I could talk to you if you have a minute.” Ava replied looking nervous. “Yes yes of course dear , come on in.” he said happily and gestured Ava to came in as he moved himself from the doorway.

“Dinah, come here we have a visitor” Quentin said to his wife as he was moving towards the living room , Ava following him.

Dinah appeared at the living room a wide smile rose on her face as soon as she saw Ava standing there with a nervous smile on hers. She got in front of Ava and pulled her in a hug planting a kiss on her cheek. “How good to see you dear” Dinah said with a warm voice. “Is Sara here too?” she asked in which Ava shook her head no and Dinah rushed “Is she Ok? Did something happen?”. 

“Sara is fine, she is waiting for me actually. I just wanted to talk to you two before I go see her.” Ava said feeling her nerves reaching the ceiling. “it’s now or never” she thought to herself. 

They all took a sit. Quentin and Dinah sat next to each other at the sofa and Ava took a sit in the armchair opposite to them. She took a deep breath and she knew it that was it.

“Mr and Mrs Lance, as you know Sara and I have been together for the last 2 years” Quentin gave her a warm smile as he began to realize the purpose of Ava’s visit but he didn’t want to cut her from talking cause he was sure that it took all of Ava’s will to say the words.  
“And these 2 years are the best years of my existence. You both know how much Sara has been through, how much she and I have been through together and all I want is to make her happy. I want to be there for her in her bad days and the good days. I want to be next to her under any circumstance. She makes me whole. She is everything to me and so….” Ava was trying really hard to hold back the tears that they were welding from the corners of her eyes as she was talking but that was not possible any longer. She took another deep breath in order to calm herself down a bit. 

She looked up to Quentin and Dinah Lance and saw that they were both moved by her words. Dinah too had tears in her eyes and a big smile on her face. Ava continued .

“I know I want to spent the rest of my days fighting for your daughters happiness cause she is the best thing that ever happened to me and I want to be by her side if she wants it. Tonight we have a date. Like I said she is waiting for me as we speak but I wanted to take your blessing first before I ask her to marry me.” Ava said trying to make her voice sound as normal as possible, which was not an easy task as it kept cracking from all the emotion that was in the back of her throat. 

Quentin rose from his sit. Ava got scared for a moment but then he was in front of her with a huge smile. She rose from her sit too and he pulled her in a big tight hug. 

Clearly moved by her words he broke the embrace and said “ I am so glad that Sara found you. I will be happy to call you my daughter. Just don’t go break her heart cause …. I’m a cop you know” He said teasingly. 

Dinah was just behind him with tears running from her eyes. She approached Ava pulling her in a tight hug too and then she cupped her cheeks looking her in the eyes and said. “Welcome to the family my girl. Our daughter is so lucky to have you in her life. I hope you two will always be happy” Dinah said and Ava could feel her honesty.

Ava tried to compose herself once again and said “Right then….. the only thing left to do is ask Sara what she thinks about all that”. All three of them let out a laugh and then Quentin said “Giving the way our daughter is talking about you, the answer will make you happy.”  
“Thank you so much. For everything. I think I better get going. I don’t want to keep her waiting” Ava said and she took a step towards the door. 

“Good luck” said Quentin and Dinah added “Let us know how it went”  
“Thank you. I will” Ava said and walked through the front door feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.   
The only thing now left to do is to just ask the insufferable, stubborn, ex-assassin, badass, adorable, irresistible, the one and only Captain Sara Lance to marry her. Not a big deal at all.

She send a message to Gideon and she opened a portal.   
“This is it” She thought to herself and with a wave of determination, result of her meeting with Sara’s parents, she stepped through the portal on the Waverider.


	7. The proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava is going to pop the question

Sara was sitting in her room in the Waverider waiting for Ava to take her to whatever date they were supposed to have. She had poured herself a glass of scotch as she waited and for a moment she got lost in her thoughts about how the date would go. 

She wanted to ask Ava about what her behavior was all about earlier that day. She was really curious what was that all about since it was so unlike Ava to lie and especially to her. She also just wanted to have some quiet time with her just the two of them. It had been quite some time since they last had some alone time.   
Apart from the night when Ava would board the Waverider after work and usually very very late and those sacred moments they would spent together cuddling in the morning they didn’t see each other much. They were both so caught up with work that they didn’t have time other than a couple of phone calls here and there when they got a chance. 

Sara was really missing spending time with her girlfriend without having to talk or even think about work. So she decided that she would ask Ava but not push it … at least not tonight. Tonight she wanted to do other things with her.

Suddenly she thought she heard a sound from somewhere in the Waverider. It couldn’t be Ava cause she used to portal directly to her room. As she stood up to investigate the sound Gideon spoke. “ Captain Lance. The team is sending you a message”.   
Sara froze at the sound of those words. She was going to kill them. If that message was the reason that her night wouldn’t go as she wanted to she was going to torture each and every one of them. Slowly and painfully ….. very painfully. 

“Show me please Gideon” Sara said to the ceiling . Gideon then played a video that Ray sent her with him and the rest of the Legends trying to eat the SUPER MEGA ICE CREAM in order to win a bet. Rory was doing good and Zari was a big help to him but Ray had a brain freeze and Nate had had so much Ice cream that he was starting to look a bit green as if he was about to get sick. 

Sara laughed with her silly family cause that’s what these people were for her. They were her family. She sent them back a message with laughing emojis and orders to stay out of trouble or else.

A moment later she heard a knock on the door. She immediately took some throwing stars from her desk and opened the door.

Ava was standing in the other side of the door wearing the leather jacket she gave her with a white button down and black pants, her hair falling down her shoulders just the way it made Saras heart skip a beat. Ava had a soft loving smile on her face and she was a bit flashed on her cheeks. Sara took the image of the gorgeous woman in front of her in , a smirk rising up her face and took a step forward leaving the throwing stars on her desk.

“Hello there director Sharpe. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Sara said playfully. That made Ava’s smile even wider and her heart feeling like it was swollen with emotions. “Well Captain Lance , my schedule said that I was having a date with you. Is this a bad time or” Ava said but she was cut by Sara’s lips on hers. It started as a soft kiss but it got deep and full of unspoken things soon enough. 

A moment later they broke their kiss in order to breathe as they rested their foreheads against each other. “Come on, it’s date night” Ava said and laced her fingers with Sara’s as she took a step out of the room. “Where are we going? Let me get my bag.” Sara protested and Ava turned to face her. “You wont need it , you’ll see.” She told her and she tagged her out of the room. Sara rose her eyebrow in question but she didn’t say anything else. She was both intrigued and suspicious of Ava’s behavior. 

They started walking through the ship close together. Sara could feel the heat coming from Ava’s body , cheeks flashed. “God, this woman is going to be the death of me” she thought to herself. “Care to tell me what are we looking for? Cause we are just walking through the ship. Not that I mind walking with you but” Sara stopped midsentence as they turned in a corridor. There was a table set up there. White tablecloth over it , red roses in a vase and some candles for décor and something delicious looking and smelling for dinner.

Sara looked at Ava. “Is that why you didn’t portal into the room ?” She asked. “Yeah I thought I would do something different for you tonight.” Ava replied getting more and more pink on her cheeks and on her neck. Sara pulled her into a tight hug and gave her a passionate kiss. “I love it” She said when they broke the kiss. 

Ava stepped forward taking the chair out for Sara and gesturing for her to sit down. Sara followed her taking her sit on the table and Ava walked to sit opposite to her. She was feeling so nervous and the little box in her pocket seemed like it weighted a ton. Sara looked at her as she was picking up the fork ready to get into that delicious food that Gideon prepared for them no doubt.

“Penny for your thoughts” Sara said smiling at her. A soft smile this time and not her usual grin. Something was troubling Ava but she couldn’t put her finger on it. No matter what it was though she was ready to work through it with her cause god knows her heart was floated with love and adoration for the beautiful woman in front of her.

“I was…. Just hoping you like the food” Ava said getting more red at her cheeks , something Sara caught on but didn’t say anything. “It’s good, it’s really good. I was starving” Sara replied in between bites. “I’m glad you do” Ava said playing with her food as she was too nervous to try it. 

“How come you set the table here though? I mean the galley seems like a better option and it’s closet to the fabricator as well” Sara stated and that was Ava’s qwe. “Here goes nothing” she thought to herself and by taking a deep breath, she rose her eyes from her plate and locked them on to Sara’s , tears already threatening to fall as all the emotions were making her chest feel like it was about to expode.

“Well this is not just a corridor. This is the corridor we had our fight remember?” Ava said. “Oh Yeah” Sara said flashing a big smile to Ava as memories of their very very hot fight that led to a water break started to come into her mind as a fond memory. “And it was not just a fight for me. That fight made me realize that you are amazing. God I wanted to punch you and kiss you at the same time. Something that still occurs 2 years later” Ava continued and they both laughed. It was true Sara could be extremely annoying to Ava but she loved that part of her too.

“We both agree that that fight was super hot babe” Sara said and winked at Ava. “Sara, It’s not about the hotness of it. That was the moment that I realized something was shifting inside me regarding you. I began developing all these feelings for you and then we had our date and …. “ Sara winked again at that sentence as Ava continued getting more and more red and not able to hold back the tears. “ And then we broke up and It felt like my heart was torn out of my body. After that it was the whole clone thing that it is still hard to deal with sometimes but I got you. When things get dark in my mind you are my light.”

Sara felt the tears coming in her eyes as well hearing Avas love confession. It wasn’t something that she didn’t know already but hearing that from Ava was always making her love the woman even more.

Ava got up and went next to Sara getting lower so that they could be in eye level. She wiped Sara’s stray tears and continued talking never breaking eye contact as she let her tears flow from her soul down her face.

“Sara waking up all tangled up with you is the only way I ever want to wake up for the rest of my days. Laying down next to you at night is the only way I can get some sleep , having you there next to me , keeping you safe as I listen to your heartbeat. It’s that sound that makes me feel that everything makes sense in the universe. Sara I can’t imagine life without you and I can’t bear the thought of waking up without you by my side. Even when you snore a little in my ear.” Ava added and they both giggled as they wiped each other’s tears. 

Ava then put her hand in her pocket. She took out the little box and Sara stood there in complete shock not in a million years expecting what she thought it was happening right then and there. 

She took Saras hand in hers and placed it on her chest , she pecked her lips with a light touch, looked her in the eyes, those beautiful eyes and said . “Sara Lance I love you. I’ve being loving you ever since our fight in this very corridor. I Love every single part of you, I love every hair on your head, every freckle on your body. I. LOVE . YOU. Even when you are pretty much unlovable.” Sara was full out crying at that point , as was Ava but she let out a chuckle. She was so happy to hear those 3 words coming out of Avas mouth for her. Ava continued 

“I love you when you wake up next to me , I love it when you call me at work, I love it when you pop up in my office uninvited looking only for trouble. I love you even when you are stubborn. I love every part of you and I wouldn’t change absolutely anything.” As she finished her words Ava opened the little box and said “Sara I want to spend the rest of my life by your side if you’ll have me. Will you marry me ?” Ava said with cracking voice as tears were running from her eyes uncontrollably .  
Sara seemed to have lost the ability to speak. She was just looking at Ava in a shock tears falling down her eyes as well but with a huge smile on her face. A true honest to god smile of pure happiness. “Well ? will you give a poor girl an answer or will you let me die here on the floor?” Ava said as she was worried about the answer.

“Yes “ Sara said in a whisper, her voice barely able to come out her mouth. Ava stood still.  
“YES!” Sara said again loud and clear “Yes” kiss “Yes” kiss “ A million times Yes” She said and she pulled Ava in for the longest loving, hot, passionate kiss they had shared yet. 

Ava couldn’t stop the tears of happiness falling from her eyes. As they broke their kiss a while later she took the ring out of the little box, she kissed Sara’s ring finger and placed it on. Sara took a moment to appreciate the view of the new ring on her finger. “Do you like it?” Ava asked worry evident in her voice. “Like it? Ava it’s absolutely perfect , I love it “ Sara said with genuine admiration in her voice. “Where did you get it?” Sara asked but as the words were coming out of her mouth she had a revelation. “That’s why you were going from town to town all day isn’t it?” She asked.

Ava looked at her. Of course it wasn’t just Paris. Sara knew she was in other places too. Not even being the time bureau director could keep a secret from Captain Sara Lance. Ava didn’t want to keep secrets from her anyway. “Yes, that is why I traveled the world in a day. I was looking for the perfect ring for you. A ring that would scream Sara and I think I might have broken Gary somewhere along the way. “ Ava said and Sara laughed .

“But I didn’t find it, it found me”Ava continued . “I traveled to all these fashion cities and looked at thousands of rings costing up to a fortune but I couldn’t find The ring.” Sara had a confused look on her face and she took another look at the ring on her finger. There was a caption on it saying “To the Captain of my heart. I will never let go”. 

“Where did that come from then” Sara asked. “ I was certain that I would never be able to find it when Gideon informed me and Gary about the anachronism. We dropped the search and we came to help you guys. After I helped you with those four guys the blacksmith came up to me after he saw our kiss. He turned out to be gay himself and was really onboard this whole women rights movement of the village. He had a relationship with a man but he left him after his father found out and left him there heartbroken. He made me promise that I will never let you go. After you guys left with the activist I went to find him. I told him our story and he made the ring. That’s why I too think this ring is perfect cause it was made for you with all the knowledge of what we’ve been through. He said the gold will be the element of our life , pure and valuable and the black diamond will be our love, strong and rare and forever. That’s what I’m asking for Sara.” 

Sara leaned forward to kiss her so thoughtful wife to be. When they parted their lips Sara looked into Ava’s eyes and said “I love you Ava Sharpe . So So Much and hearing these words finally coming from you make me the happiest woman ever”  
“I love you too Sara Lance! I promise I’ll never let go” Ava replied.

“You should call your parents” Ava said with a smile on her face. Sara raised her eyebrow once again and Ava continued “ I promised them we let them know your answer”.

“You told my parents?” Sara asked with an expression of shock and amusement on her face. “I’m nothing if not traditional babe.” Ava answered with a loving smile. “After all I wouldn’t want to be wrong with my future father in law” Ava said and they both chuckled.

As they were standing there hugging Sara had a thought. She looked up on the ceiling and said. “ Gideon could we have some music please? Something slow ?”   
“Certainly captain” Gideon replied and the song Perfect from Ed Sheeran started playing through the ship. Gideon had also dimmed the lights and that was Saras que. She put her hands around Avas neck and she lead her in a slow dance. 

Ava had her hands resting on the small of Sara’s back holding her tight. They stood there at the corridor slow dancing to the song. Sara had her head resting in the crock of Avas neck. She took in a deep breath of Ava’s scent and tears running down her eyes on Ava’s shoulder. She was the happiest person on earth. Maybe only as happy as Ava was.

Ava too had tears running down her cheeks. Her heart was full of love and adoration for the woman in front of her. For Ava Sara was the miracle of her life. The light that was making all the darkness bearable and the same was Ava for Sara. They just kept saving each other. 

As the song came to an end they pulled away a bit only to kiss each other again. 

Gideons voice came to burst their bubble of happiness and bliss “Pardon my interruption captain but you have an incoming transmission from the legends”  
“I swear to god if they did something stupid I’m going to torture them league of assassins style” Sara said and Ava couldn’t help but leave out a laugh , a sound that was music to Sara’s ears. 

“Put them on Gideon” Sara said still holding Ava close.

All of the legends and Gary were looking through the camera with anticipation evident on their faces. “What’s going on guys?” Sara asked.  
“You tell us! Is there anything you two need to share?” Said Zari.  
Ava spoke “Gary I thought I gave you specific orders not to say anything about this”  
“Well director Sharpe your order was not to say anything to Sara. You didn’t say anything about the rest of the legends and I was just so excited I needed to share it with someone” Gary said defensively.  
“Well ?????” Said Zari with a smirk on her face.   
“Your Captain as of today is engaged with the Director of the time bureau guys.” Sara said showing them the ring on her finger with a huge smile on her face.   
Both Sara and Ava were looking like the happiest people alive, glowing from bliss and happiness. 

The team started cheering and congratulating them. Gary and Ray were both crying and the rest of them were very very glad that the two of them were engaged .  
“Alright , alright , that’s enough cheering Mama’s got business to attend” Sara said while moving her hand to Ava’s ass and giving it a hard squeeze. Ava immediately turned tomato red but did exactly the same to Sara which made her turn to look at her with hunger in her eyes and a smirk on her face that only screamed trouble from miles away. 

The legends were laughing and raising their glasses and bottles of beer in toast for the news as they ended the transmission. Sara turned to look at Ava and said “Well since now you are my fiancée should we move this party somewhere else?” she whispered the last words on Ava’s skin on her neck and then placed a soft kiss there.   
Ava let out a soft moan and said “Fiancée … I like the sound of that.” She licked her bottom lip as Sara was licking and sucking at her collar bone and then continued “Well since the kids are not going to bother us tonight….”she said and she slipped her hand under Sara’s sweater, “we have all of the ship in our disposal!” and with a swift move she took the sweater off of Sara.

Sara’s eyes grew darker. She liked this Ava. That Ava was a sex goddess and it was hers to keep. Now it was official. She was hers and the other way around. They belonged to each other forever. They chose to be together. 

With that lovely thought on her mind Sara pushed Ava up against the wall and started kissing her. She was hungry for that kiss. She wanted to let Ava know all of her emotions, all of her love. She took Ava’s hand and pined her up against her head Ava smiled but still wasn’t ready to give control over to Sara. She tried to move but the ex-assassin knew how to immobilize a target.

Sara used her free hand to move it on to Ava’s body. She tried to undo the buttons of Ava’s button down but it was not an easy task for one hand only , so she did the only thing she was sure that would work for her as she got impatient and hungry for skin to skin contact with the gorgeous woman in front of her. With one aggressive move she ripped the shirt open, having buttons flying on every direction on the floor of the ship.  
“You know that, that was my favorite shirt?” Ava said but didn’t even mind one bit as she too needed to feel Sara’s heat on her body. “I thought I was your favorite shirt” said Sara kissing a line from Ava’s jawline down her neck” 

Ava let out a moan as Sara reached the valley of her breasts. She used her body to get free of Sara’s hold and turned them around. She kissed Sara hard while her now free hands roamed down her body. “Is this going to be another fight?” Ava said smiling suggestively.  
“Only if you don’t do as I say “ Sara replied. “After all I have one promise to keep and after all that …. Trust me baby it’s going to blow your mind.” Ava’s eyes where dark with want and anticipation she needed to touch Sara and to be touched by her. Still though wanting to tease Sara a little more she said in her low deep voice, the one she knew did things to Sara. “Well Captain Lance, I am still the boss of you…. “   
“Technically Director Sharpe …. As of tonight you are the fiancée of me” Sara said smirk still on and eyes still blown with need but also with love, so much love for the woman in front of her. “In that case I’ll do as my fiancée demands” Said Ava looking at her the same way.

Sara took a step back and sat on the chair of their table, food long forgotten, and she took a look at Ava almost as if she was assessing her. Ava didn’t move. She stayed there looking at Sara with the same determination and passion in her eyes. 

“I want you to take of your clothes and dance for me” Sara said after a moment.  
And Ava provided. Without a given order music started playing through the ship and it was appropriate for the mood as well. Both Ava and Sara gave a look at the ceiling cause that’s where everyone thought Gideon was but they didn’t say a word. Ava started moving. She started taking of her ruined shirt which she throw towards Sara. Sara caught it and placed it on her nose sniffing the unique Ava Sharpe scent that was like her personal drug. 

Ava started moving her hips with the rhythm as she was unbuttoning her pants placed one shoe on Sara’s lap so she would take it off. Sara did and then did the same with the other. Ava still moving along with the music let her pants slip down her long, toned legs on the floor and stepped out of them. She moved closer to Sara’s chair and she sat on Sara’s lap never breaking eye contact. She started grinding on Sara’s lap. She took of her bra , took the straps through her hands and put it behind Sara’s neck to pull her in, her head buried in the valley of her breasts Ava still grinding on Sara’s lap while Sara had one of her nipples in her mouth and she was teasing the other one with her hand. 

Ava left out a moan and put her hand on Sara’s hair. She kept moving as she was instructing when she heard Sara say “I believe there is one more clothing item on you Sharpe.” Ava didn’t say a word. She stood up and turned around she bended over and Sara knew exactly what she should do. She placed her hands on both sides of Ava’s hips and with slow moves, brushing her hands on Ava’s skin of her legs, she took off Ava’s underwear. She could also feel that it was soaking wet.

Sara stood up from her chair. She grabbed Ava to another hot passionate kiss. With a move of her hand she through everything that was on the table on the floor. She pushed Ava towards it until she was against it. She made her sit on the table holding her gaze steady and hungry on Ava. 

Ava’s cheeks were flashed, her eyes holding Sara’s gaze and she was so ready for Sara’s touch. She needed it more than anything. Sara took Ava’s hands and pined them on the side of the table. She started kissing a trail from Ava’s neck down her collarbone where she left yet another mark , kissing and sucking her breasts and moving down to Ava’s abs. Sara grazed Ava’s abs with her teeth and Ava felt it everywhere. 

Sara moved lower licking at her bellybutton and going lower. Ava placed her hand on Sara’s hair and Sara knew she couldn’t be teased any more. She could feel how wet she was and all she wanted to do is to take care of the amazing woman in front of her. She wanted to cherish her body and make her feel good, giving her orgasm after orgasm till she couldn’t take any more.

Sara kneeled in front of Ava looking her in the eyes as she slipped her tongue through her folds. Ava let her head fall back. She was so ready for that. She was sure she would last long with all the need that had build inside her 

Sara started working on Ava’s clit as she slipped two fingers inside her. She was moving in a very low pace not wanting Ava to climax soon. She wanted to drag it out as slowly as she was able to given Ava’s state. 

“Please baby…. Faster” Sara heard Ava say through her moans. She left her clit and started kissing a trail back to Ava’s body.   
“Faster , huh?” Sara whispered into Ava’s ear sucking her earlobe and kissing that sensitive spot behind her ear. “Please Sara” Ava whined. Sara made her stop talking with a kiss. Ava could taste herself on Sara’s lips as Sara started picking up the pace. She broke the kiss to look into Ava’s eyes and then added a third finger inside her. Ava was so ready for her. A couple of thrusts later Sara felt Ava’s walls clench around her fingers and she heard Ava moan her name. She never stopped looking at her and giving a couple of more thrusts to make it last longer. 

If that was the kind of orgasm she was going to witness for the rest of her life, it was a damn good one.

She took her fingers out of Ava and held her close to her body. Ava still heavily breathing had her head on Sara’s neck still shaking from the aftershocks of her orgasm. Sara kissed the top of her head and held her tight. “I love you” she whispered into Ava’s ears.

Ava moved her head and looked straight into Sara’s eyes. “I love you too. Forever” she said and a moment later she added “I think we have a problem captain Lance.” Sara raised her eyebrow and said “What may that be, Director Sharpe?” “You’re wearing too many clothes” Ava added licking her bottom lip. “What are you gonna do about it?” Sara responded with that suggestive smirk on her face.

That was all Ava needed to move into action. They had a long night giving pleasure to one another and cherishing each other bodies till their bodies were too exhausted to do anything else but tangle up on Sara’s bed not being able to say which limb was whose. And right there all cuddled up and content inside the covers they fell asleep more happy than they had ever been.


	8. The next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the proposal

Sara was the one to open her eyes first. Her head as per usual buried in Ava’s chest. She took a deep breath and Ava’s scent fired that warm feeling inside her chest. She was deep into Ava’s embrace and she loved every second of it. Sara looked down at her finger the ring was still there, it wasn’t a dream. Ava, that beautiful, peacefully sleeping woman in her arms really did proposed to her last night. 

Her happiness was tangible. They were doing this, they were really doing this whole walking towards marriage then. She was fine with that. She was fine with everything as long as she had Ava by her side cause Ava was what was making her strong. She was her rock, the voice of reason in her insanity and her light in the darkness. And just like that she woke up being all engaged.

Ava was still in deep sleep “figures , after a night like that how could she not be sleepy” Sara thought to herself. She untangled herself from Ava as quietly as she could, using her league of assassins training to be on stealth mode as to not wake her.

She put on Ava’s buttonless shirt and walked to the galley and spoke to Gideon forever looking towards the ceiling for that purpose “ Good morning Gid. Could you make some stuff for me please”. “Certainly Captain.” Came Gideons reply. 

After Sara gave her order she started taking the items one by one out of the fabricator and place them in a tray so she could bring Ava breakfast in bed. She made sure to have all of Ava’s favorites like French toast , fresh juice , hot strong coffee and croissants. She put the final touch adding a small vase with 2 red roses and took the tray back to their room. 

Ava was still asleep so Sara placed the tray at the side table and hurried back into Ava’s arms. She cuddled the taller blond and she started planting kisses everywhere over the other woman’s body. Ava smiled without opening her eyes and she pulled Sara even closer to her as if she was trying to make their bodies merge to one another. 

Sara smiled too, a very happy very loving smile. She started kissing a trail of kisses up Ava’s neck, to her jaw line and finally reaching her lips. Ava slowly opened her eyes, lids heavy but smile as wide as it could get “Good morning gorgeous” she said voice deep with sleep evident as she spoke. “Gorgeous huh ?” Sara replied with a smirk getting on top of Ava , placing her hands on Ava’s chest and resting her head there so she could look at her. “I think that’s a promotion after calling me a jerk yesterday morning” She added. 

“You are still a jerk.” Ava replied and she laughed. Sara got an all faux expression of insult but Ava pulled her up to a soft kiss. “you are MY jerk, the one I chose , I choose and I will be choosing forever over anything else. You are the jerk I want to wake up next to every morning.” She gave Sara another kiss and then she looked into her eyes. “ I love you jerk”

Sara gave her the widest of smiles and a tear fell from the corner of her eyes. “I love hearing those words coming out of your mouth” she told Ava and she rested her head on her chest , letting Ava hold her close.

They both let out a giggle as Ava’s stomach let out a growl. “Sounds like you’ve worked out an appetite last night” Sara said with a smirk. “Ha ha yeah. Someone was needy last night” Ava replied and pecked Sara’s lips. “Don’t worry babe. I’ve got you” Sara said and stood up to get the tray with the breakfast. “When did you get all that ?”Ava said as she rose herself a bit so her back could be up against the headboard while Sara brought the tray over her lap. “I thought I should treat my fiancée” Sara said lovingly. They both chuckled and sat opposite to each other taking their coffee mugs looking lovingly at each other.

“So we’re really doing this, huh?” asked Sara between her bits of croissant. Ava’s face immediately turned into concern. “Did you change your mind? Do you want to take it back? I mean if you do that’s ok I guess I don’t want to press you into anything and if that is something that you don’t want to do” Ava started mumbling in a state of panic , her heart beating a mile a minute. 

Sara leaned forward and made her stop talking with a kiss. A long loving kiss as she passed her tongue on Ava’s bottom lip and when Ava opened her mouth she explored it and their tongues danced together for a while. “I do not want to take anything back. I am just so happy I can’t believe we are doing that. I love you and now it’s official and I want to marry you so I can tell you I love you until the day I die” Sara said looking in those beautiful blue eyes of Ava’s that started gathering tears again.

“I am so happy that you feel that way Sara. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. Can’t wait for you to be my wife” Ava said and the relief and happiness were showing on her face.   
“Wife huh? It sounds funny doesn’t it?” Sara said and they laughed. “Yes yes it does” Said Ava having another sip of her coffee and a bite of her French toast.  
“What name will we use? I mean what will we introduce ourselves as? Like … we are the Lances or the Shapres?” Sara said looking somewhat between serious and joking. “Babe honestly I didn’t went as far as to think of that. I only went as far as to propose. And I really don’t know about all that I think the only thing I care about is being with you.” Ava stated but then as she quietly sat back and slowly sipped at her coffee Sara’s question was inside her mind as she enjoyed the quite moment eating breakfast in bed with the love of her life , the Captain Sara Lance.

“You know what? I don’t know if your question was serious or not but I think that we should go with Lance.” Ava stated matter of factly. Sara froze and rose her eyes to meet Ava “Really? I thought you were gonna put up a fight about that one.” Her eyebrow was up on an arc and she was looking at Ava. “Well you have a history, you have a family. Your name is real mine was made up it doesn’t mean anything” Ava said but Sara put her finger on her lips to shush her. “Your name means everything to me. I would be honored to take your name as your wife if you wanted. You have worked so hard and your name means the world to me and if all this is going back to you not being real, well let me tell you something. My fiancée is right here in front of me and what we have right now , all the love and want and lust we feel is real.” Sara said and took Ava’s hand and placed a soft kiss on her palm.

Ava was always amazed by how soft and caring Sara could be. “It’s not about that. Well maybe it is a little bit like that but I still think we should go with Lance. After all it has a better ring on it. I will still go with Sharpe professionally though” Ava said with a smile and a wink. “Ok then. Lance it is.” Said Sara and took a big bite of her croissant.

As their breakfast was almost at the end Ava swallowed her bite and turned to Sara “Come on finish up and get dressed. We need to go visit your parents”. “I still can’t believe you went to see my parents without me” Sara said with a giggle. “To be honest I was terrified but I gave them a promise that we would let them know how it went.” Ava said. “Well can’t we just call them? Cause there are other things I’d rather be doing with you and to you other than visiting my parents right now.” Said Sara as she was suggestively moving towards Ava her hand slipping under the cover. Ava felt weak under Sara’s touch but she didn’t gave in.   
“Here’s how this is going to play out. We are going to visit your parents, then we’ll make another quick stop and then I’m all yours. How does that sound Mrs Lance?” Said Ava looking lovingly at Sara. 

“Well it doesn’t exactly agree with my plans but since you insist I won’t say no Mrs Lance” Sara replied and they both giggled. They shared another kiss and they both got up to get dressed. 

“You do know that this shirt is useless now right?” Ava said looking at Sara who was still wearing her ruined shirt. “Well it still has your smell on it so I think it has some use for me still” Sara said and she gave Ava a wink as she moved to her closet. 

Ava had to go to the clothes fabricator in order to get something to wear as she didn’t want to leave the ship to get clothes from her apartment. Gideon made her a pair of jeans, a black undershirt and a red-black flannel. She put them on and went back to Sara’s room.   
As they were both ready Ava got two bouquets of flowers Gideon made and opened a portal close to Sara’s parents house.  
“Why are you holding two of those?” Sara said once she passed through the portal. “You’ll see.” Ava replied and she hurried to ring the doorbell of Sara’s parents home. 

A moment later Dinah Lance opened the door and with a wide smile pulled her daughter in for a long tight hug, tears in her eyes and all from missing her so much since Sara didn’t really have spare time for visits. When she was all done hugging Sara she turned to Ava with a wide smile and hugged her as well in a tight embrace.   
Dinah lead the way to the living room and called for Quentin who was at the garage at the moment. He too gave the two women a warm hug and he winked at Ava.   
They sat down at the living room and waited for Dinah to come back with the refreshments. She also put the flowers Ava gave her into a vase and set them at the small coffee table.

“Well? What brings you two here my loves?” Asked Quentin while his wide smile was giving away the fact he already knew the reason of their visit.  
Sara took a breath in and she realized that she was actually nervous and she thought to herself that if she was that nervous about telling her parents she couldn’t help but wonder how Ava felt about asking for their blessing last night. 

She looked into Ava’s eyes for a moment and took her hand in hers. She couldn’t help but notice how red Ava’s cheeks were and then she turned to her parents never letting go of Ava’s hand and said.  
“Last night Ava and I had a date and during our date she asked me to marry her.” She paused and looked at her parents . Dinah had tears in her eyes and Quentin had a huge proud smile as he was waiting for his daughter to continue. “I said yes.” She continued showing her mother the ring on her finger never letting Ava’s holding it with her other hand.  
“Oh dear it is so beautiful. And it’s so you, you know?” Dinah said and Sara gave a wink at Ava.  
“Well mama , my girl has a good taste.” Sara said and they all laughed. “She sure does. She chose you” Quentin added and placed his arm around Ava’s shoulders pulling her close to him and a moment later he exited the room. He was back a moment later holding a bottle of Champaign and four glasses.   
He popped the champaign open and filled the glasses. They all took one and thei raised it up in a toast. “To you two lovebirds. May you have a long , happy life full of love and adventures” Quentin said and they drunk their drinks.

They stayed for a couple of hours there talking and laughing. Sara being next to Ava, never letting her hand go while Quentin and Dinah just loved how happy they both looked. 

As the time passed they stood up and went for the door. Quentin took Sara away for a moment. “What is it daddy?” Sara said looking at her father. “She is a great woman you know. I am so happy for you. You two deserve all happiness. I just wanted to let you know that I think she is a great person and I am happy she is with you. We are all lucky to have her in our family” Quentin said with a warm smile as he was took a look at Ava who was now talking with Dinah  
“Oh daddy! I am so glad you like her! She means the world to me you know?” Sara said. “I know baby girl. And I am sure she will be there for you” Quentin added. “Let’s not keep them waiting. Visit again soon baby girl. We really miss you”. “I will try daddy” Sara said. She kissed her mother and took Ava’s hand. They said their goodbyes and went out of the door. 

Ava took her by the hand and turned to open a portal while holding the second bouquet of flowers in her hand. “Where are we going?” Sara asked. “You’ll see honey” Ava replied. She kissed the top of Sara’s head and stepped through the portal. 

As soon as Sara also passed through she knew exactly where she were. She felt tears running through her eyes and she saw Ava giving her the bouquet.   
Sara took the flowers , took a step and kneeled down on the ground leaving the flowers against Laurels tombstone . “I thought you might want to tell her the news” Ava whispered into Sara’s ear. She was now too kneeling next to Sara holding her tight as Sara’s body was shaking from the sobs.   
God knows how much she wanted to speak to Laurel about Ava. All the things she wanted to share with her sister. How they met, how much Ava meant to her and now all about the proposal.

They staid there for a while. Ava holding Sara while she cried. 

“She would have loved you, you know. And I am sure you would have liked her too. She can follow rules” Sara said with a small smile at the last part. “I am sure I would like her baby” Ava said placing another kiss on Sara’s head. 

“Should we go back to the ship?” Ava said as another moment passed. Sara shook her head in agreement. She placed her hand on her lips and then touched Laurels tombstone. “I miss you sis” She said and then stood up and took Ava’s hand once again.   
They portled into captains quarters at the waverider and Sara leaned against Ava’s body. She held Ava so close , her head buried in Ava’s neck as she was passing her fingers through Sara’s hair. 

Sara placed a soft kiss on Ava’s neck and faced her face. “Thank you” She said with a voice shaking from emotion. “What for baby?” asked Ava. “For everything. For today. For putting up with my parents affection, for taking me to Laurel, for being so thoughtful to bring flowers. But mostly … thank you for being there, for putting up with me and whatever comes with that. And thank you for loving me” Sara said a tear running down her cheek.  
“You don’t have to thank me for any of these things. I love your family and soon they are going to be my family too and as for that last part. Sara I will always be there for you and I will be there to support you. As for loving you, it isn’t much of a choice really. How can I not love you? All of you. You are a wonder Sara Lance and you are stuck with me!” Ava said simply and then placed a kiss on Sara’s lips. It started as a soft comforting kiss but soon it turned into something hungry, something primal. 

Sara wrapped her legs around Ava’s waist and Ava lead them towards the bed. 

She wanted to make Sara feel all her love. To make her feel that she meant every word she said about being there for her. She wanted to cherish her body.   
They started getting impatient, wanting to get each other out of their clothes as soon as possible, breaking their kisses only to discard another clothing item. Ava was on top of Sara, Sara’s strong legs still around her waist holding her in place close to her body. 

Their kiss was hard, passionate, full of want and need. Ava moved to kiss Sara’s neck leaving small marks biting her pulse point and her collarbone. She moved to her ear and whispered “I want to make you cum hard” Sara felt a new wave of wetness between her legs when she heard those words from Ava. “Let’s see what you’ve got then Mrs Lance” Sara replied her voice full of want but never wanting to sound weak. It was a game between them, always fighting for control.   
Once all of their clothes were off Ava took a trip down Sara’s body kissing, licking, sucking and biting along the way. She stopped at the valley of her breasts to suck at Sara’s nipples earning some soft moans from the shorter blond feeling her own wetness increase between her legs. She continued lower kissing her toned abs and lower until she reached Sara’s bikini line. Sara put her hand in Ava’s hair, her back arcing showing her how much she needed her.

Ava got the point and passed her tongue along Sara’s folds getting loud moans out of her but suddenly she stopped. “Wha.. What are you doing?” Sara asked with a voice full of need. “Patience my love. I’ll be right back” Ava said and she stood up from the bed.

She came back a minute later wearing a harnest dildo and the vision just blew Sara’s mind. She was almost sure that she would cum with the slightest of touches.   
Ava kissed Sara hard and went back to where she was. She started licking and sucking at Sara’s clit Sara letting out those sounds that made Ava feel her own wetness between her legs. She got two fingers on Sara’s entrance and pushed them in. Sara left a loud moan and grabbed onto the sheets of the bed as she was feeling her orgasm building with every thrust. When Ava added a third finger she heard Sara screaming her name. 

After a couple of thrusts Ava pulled her fingers out of Sara. Sara still lost couldn’t register what was going on. She felt Ava’s hands turning her. She was on her knees now facing the headboard. Ava placed Sara’s hands on the side of the headboard and leaned closer to her. Sara felt the tip of the dildo rub against her and moaned. “Hold on tight, you’re gonna need it captain” Ava whispered to Sara’s ear. “I’m counting on it Mrs Lance” came Sara’s reply.

Ava positioned herself behind Sara placing the tip of the toy on her entrance and with a saddened movement she was inside Sara who let out a scream of pleasure.   
She stayed there for a couple of seconds for Sara’s walls to adjust and knowing that Sara liked it rough she started moving her hips fast and hard since she knew Sara was almost ready. 

Loud moans and screams of Ava’s name was coming from Sara. Ava knew she was close and so took one hand off of Sara’s hips and she put it between her legs rubbing circles on her clit. 

Sara came hard screaming Ava's name, her body shaking uncontrollably and fell onto the mattress as her legs couldn’t support her any longer. Ava took of the dildo and let it fall on the floor. She took Sara’s shaking body into her arms and she kissed her forehead. 

They stayed there for a few moments as Sara was calming down from her intense orgasm that she could feel the aftershocks of, chest raising up and down fast.  
She opened her eyes lazily and with weak voice she turned to Ava and said “That was…. a fine orgasm you gave me there”. Ava laughed “A fine orgasm huh? I’d say it was more than fine given the state you are in right now” Ava stated. “Ok ,ok it was mind-blowing I just don’t want it to get into your head so you can keep up the good work Director Sharpe” Sara said giving small kisses on Ava’s skin.

Ava pulled Sara closer to her body kissing the top of her head. “I love you Sara Lance” She said with a soft voice. “I love you too Ava Shapre” came the reply from Sara.   
“Now I think it’s my turn to blow your mind” Sara said once she could function again. “Is that so?” Ava teased her and they started kissing again . 

The two gave each other a few more orgasms until their tired bodies gave up and they got all tangled as per usual and they fell asleep content in each other arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt in writing anything. Please don't be too hard on me. I am also a foreigner so english is not my native language. Please excuse any grammar or vocabulary mistakes. This couple inspired me to start writing. I hope you like it. Please feel free to leave comments so I can improve. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
